onegai
by kouette
Summary: [DeG UA ]bah alors... pour savoir il faut lire!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Onegaï_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : Kyo powa (je l'aime bien ce petit mdr)_

_Genre : enfance d'un de mes nombreux amours..._

_Disclaimer : avant chibibounga_

_Spoiler : bah, si vous voulez connaître la suite il vous suffit de lire chibibounga ;p_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : bah en fait au début, je m'étais dit que Kyo avait subi quelque chose que les gens normaux ne sauraient jamais et pis un jour j'ai décidé de faire ça..._

Chapitre1

Tooru traversait le couloir, habillé étrangement comme à son habitude. Il sentait sur lui les regards dégoûtés des adolescents adossés contre les murs et un léger sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres. Le regard résolument fixé devant lui, il se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de cours. Il s'installa à sa table et sortit ses cahiers de cours avant de retirer les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Les conversations cessèrent quand le professeur entra. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas être remarquée. Après s'être dirigé vers son bureau, il regarda ses élèves.

- Voici Takagi. Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je vous prierais de l'aider à s'intégrer dans ce nouveau collège.

Le voyant promener son regard sur la classe, Tooru rentra la tête dans les épaules et regarda le livre qu'il avait posé sur sa table comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

- Vous vous installerez à côté de Niimura, reprit le professeur. Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez des renseignements, c'est à lui qui faudra vous adressez.

Comme il s'y attendait, une remarque fusa.

- Sauf si c'est au niveau vestimentaire et relationnel...

Renonçant à relever, Tooru leva la tête vers la jeune fille et il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi? Je préfère n'avoir aucun ami que de m'habiller aussi mal que vous... répliqua la jeune fille du nom de Takagi.

Elle se dirigea à sa place sous les murmures de la classe. Tooru, lui, souriait, amusé. Elle s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui tandis que le professeur qui soupirait devant les conflits dans sa classe avant de recommencer à parler.

- Je vous conseille fortement de rester avec Niimura durant les premiers jours. Il vous montrera les différentes salles de cours et les autres activités du collège. Il vous donnera tout ce que nous avons fait auparavant au niveau des cours. Voilà. Bon, je vais à présent reprendre le cours où nous en étions restés.

Il repris tranquillement son cours tandis que la plupart des élèves prenaient des notes. Tooru regardait la jeune fille qui était installé à côté de lui. Elle était habillée le plus normalement possible, mais il discernait une certaine influence punk. Son sac de cours totalement customisé était appuyé contre sa chaise. Dessus, il lisait des noms de groupe étrangers pour la plupart. Elle releva alors la tête et, le regard perdu dans le vide, sembla chercher l'inspiration. Elle se retourna vers son voisin et voyant qu'il la regardait, elle lui sourit. Arrachant un bout de son carnet de notes, elle griffonna quelques mots sur le papier avant de le lui passer.

_'Je m'appelle Mei. Je pourrais passer chez toi ce soir pour prendre les cours?'_

Après avoir lu le mot, Tooru répondit.

_'Oui, si tu veux. Moi, c'est Tooru mais je préfère Yoma, c'est mon surnom Merci pour tout à l'heure mais tu risques d'avoir des ennuis après ce que t'as dit... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'_

_'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes petit! Moi? Avoir des ennuis? Pff! Tu me connais pas, je sais me défendre! ;p'_

_'Moi? Petit? Grrrrr... Pourquoi t'as pas répondu?'_

_'à quoi?'_

_'à ma question: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'_

_'J'avais pas vu.'_

_'Et?_'

_'Et quoi?'_

_'Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais?'_

_'T'as toujours pas compris que je voulais pas le dire!'_

_'Pourquoi?'_

_'Tu me trouverais bizarre et tu m'adresserais plus la parole...'_

_'Mais si, tu me connais mal... Allez, dis!'_

_'Je te montrerais après.'_

_'Y a intérêt!'_

Puis, chiffonnant le mot, elle le fourra dans sa trousse, avant de recommencer à écrire. Quand la sonnerie les délivra, Tooru lui bondit dessus avant qu'elle n'ait pu ranger la feuille et la lui chipa.

- Rends-moi ça Yoma!

- Na! Veux pas! Laisse-moi lire!

- Si tu veux mais t'abîme pas ma feuille et tu me la rends après.

- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme, heureux de sortir vainqueur.

Il se pencha sur la feuille et lut lentement le texte qui noircissait les lignes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il resta bouche bée, assis sur sa table avant de le lire une seconde fois. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille lui ordonna de le lui rendre et il obéi à contre-cœur. Sans parler, ils quittèrent la salle de cours et se dirigèrent vers la maison où Tooru vivait avec ses parents. Quand ils y arrivèrent, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla prendre le peu de notes qu'il avait.

- Désolé, j'ai que ça...

- Pas grave.

- ça te dirais qu'on soit ami?

- Ouais, mais je dois t'imposer des conditions dans ce cas là.

- Comme quoi?

- Tu ne dois jamais venir chez moi. Tu ne dois jamais me parler de ma famille et de ma vie avant maintenant. Et tu ne dois pas te foutre de ma gueule à cause de mes textes.

- Nan! Arrête! J'adore tes textes! Sincèrement.

- Merci.

- Et pour les autres conditions je suis d'accord.

- Parfait!

- Ouais!

Et ils se sourirent, amusés. Puis, Tooru se leva et alla chercher un cd dans sa chambre. Il le tendit à son amie, lui ordonnant de l'écouter.

- K'so! J'ai oublié la condition: Ne jamais me donner d'ordres...

- Trop tard, rétorqua-t-il en tirant la langue. Les négociations sont closes.

Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, son ventre fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait faim. Il lui passa un baladeur afin qu'elle commence à écouter le premier morceau et se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose de comestible. Quand il revint, il la trouva étalée sur le canapé en train de chanter doucement la mélodie. Sans se faire remarquer, il passa derrière elle et écouta sa voix. Puis, il posa le plateau sur la table et s'étala à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris puis lui tendit un des écouteurs.

- C'est tout ce qu'il restait, s'excusa-t-il en désignant le plateau. Tu sais que tu chantes bien? T'as un groupe?

- Ouais, mais on avance pas super. C'est fatiguant.

- Enfin bon, t'es qu'en cinquième...

- Ouais, mais je suis plus vieille que toi mon cher! J'ai redoublé. Et ne crois pas que j'en sois fière...

- Ouah... Mais t'es une vieille alors...

Elle explosa de rire avant de lui donner un tape sur la tête.

- Jeune insolent!

- Roooh... Si peu, si peu

Elle attrapa un gâteau sec et le fourra rageusement dans sa bouche. Tooru éclata de rire à son tour.

- Tu punis les gâteaux à ma place, c'est ça?

- Vi! Et si tu continue, je te fais subir le même sort... Attention.

Il se retourna et attrapa à son tour qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche de la même manière. Il dévorèrent ainsi les réserve que le jeune homme avait ramené.

Il avait été invité à assister à une répétition. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle en compagnie de la chanteuse, il aperçut les trois autre en train de régler leur instruments, imitant des professionnels. Dans un coin était assis un petit garçon qui regardait la scène, comme fasciné. Il demanda à son amie qui c'était et elle lui expliqua alors que c'était aussi un ami à elle. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, une sorte de haine commença à naître dans son cœur envers ce garçon qu'elle avait appelé Shinya. Celui-ci tourna alors son regard vers lui et toute cette hostilité disparu alors. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une tristesse immense mais aussi d'une pureté plus grande que tout ce qui existe. Quand il vit la chanteuse, toute la tristesse disparu de son regard pour y laisser une joie sans limite. Il se leva alors et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

- Salut Shin-chan. Ça a été aujourd'hui?

- Ils ont voulu me taper mais j'ai réussi à partir.

- T'en fais pas, bientôt tu seras dans mon collège, je te protégerais.

- Nan, ça va... C'est juste que là ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux.

- Shin, je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te battes sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Bon, c'est pas grave... Je te présente Yoma, c'est un nouvel ami. Il aime bien ma voix.

- Bah, c'est normal, qui n'aimerait pas ta voix, Mei?

- T'es trop choupi, murmura-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Bon, tu t'occupes de lui d'accord, demanda-t-elle au petit garçon.

- Pas de problème.

Tooru les regardait amusé. Le fait que la jeune fille l'aie présenté par son surnom l'avait surpris mais il reconnut que c'était mieux ainsi. Il sentit alors une main s'agripper à sa manche le tirer vers l'autre bout de la salle. Il se laissa faire et s'assit docilement sur le siège que lui indiquait Shin. S'asseyant à côté de lui, le petit garçon regarda la chanteuse avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Elle est belle, murmura-t-il.

- Mmmh...

- T'es amoureux d'elle?

- Je crois pas, je l'adore juste...

- Mmmh...

Puis ils se turent alors que le groupe commençait à jouer. Le batteur donna le départ, puis la basse fit sonner les premiers accords. Ensuite, la guitare les rejoint, et quand l'intro fut terminée, la chanteuse entonna le premier couplet. Les paroles magnifiques parlaient d'amour, de mort, de douleur, de tristesse. Tooru regardait l'adolescente, stupéfait. Il se demandait si elle racontait des choses qu'elle connaissait, sa vie lui étant cachée. Ce concert le mit de bonne humeur et quand cela fut fini et qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il prit son carnet de note et nota les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Le lendemain, il était à nouveau invité à la répétition et se joignit à Shin pour faire office de public. Dès qu'il revenait chez lui après les répétitions, il débordait d'imagination et écrivait des textes de deux pages. Chaque soir, il se réservait une heure de réflexion pour trouver de nouvelles idées de texte, cependant, quand il loupait une des répétitions, il n'arrivait pas à débloquer une ligne même en une heure. Maintenant, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées avec Mei et Shin. Ce dernier lui avait avoué sa passion pour la batterie. Après cette confession, Tooru n'avait pas osé lui avouer à son tour sa passion pour le chant mais il l'avait encouragé avec enthousiasme... Alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble tous les trois et se dirigeaient comme à leur habitude vers la maison de Tooru. Les parents de ce dernier appréciaient le fait qu'il ramène enfin des amis à la maison aussi ils ne lui faisaient. Jamais de remarque par rapport à l'heure tardive à laquelle il lui arrivait de rentrer. La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils traversaient le petit parc. Déjà, certains groupes commençaient à se former. Les trois jeunes gens discutaient joyeusement à propos de musique quand ils furent interrompus par des éclats de voix. Mei qui avait été interpellée se retourna vivement pour faire face aux trois personnes qui se tenaient autour d'un banc.

- Alors, toujours bien accompagnée Miss?

- Ta gueule.

- Ton frère voulait te dire quelque chose mais j'ai oublié quoi, il avait un message pour toi.

- Viens Hime, murmura Shin qui avait trouvé ce surnom pour la jeune fille. On s'en va.

- Ah, t'es la reine des nains? Je m'incline. Viens nous voir à l'occasion...

Elle se retourna vivement et s'en alla, suivie de ses deux amis. Kyo dut se retenir pour ne pas poser de question. Il avait enfin un renseignement sur la famille de Mei. Elle avait un frère. Il savait qu'il valait mieux oublier cet événement et repasser à autre chose. Aussi il engagea la conversation, questionnant la jeune fille sur les paroles de son nouveau morceau. Dans le regard qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante et la conversation reprit sur un ton joyeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Onegaï_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : _京

_Genre : sing sang sung (apprenons nos verbes irréguliers)_

_Disclaimer : I disclaim... (je me crois en cours d'anglais... --'')_

_Spoiler : ...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

_Déclaration de l'auteur : je déclare que je ne suis responsable que de mes propres actes..._

Chapitre2

Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient mais le passé de la chanteuse restait toujours aussi sombre aux yeux du jeune homme. Le fait que Shin semblait en savoir plus que lui l'énervait mais il n'osait rien lui demander, de peur de vexer son amie. Ils passaient toute leur journée ensemble et Shin les rejoignait parfois en fin de journée. L'adolescent était invité à toutes les répétitions du groupe et il y assistait le plus souvent possible. Ses parents ne lui parlaient jamais du fait qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard, et il les en remerciait intérieurement. Ce jour-là, Mei était habillé originalement ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques en cours mais cela ne l'avait nullement gênée. Sa mini-jupe noire et son haut en cuir lui allaient parfaitement. Quand ils furent sortis, elle annonça à Tooru qu'elle devait lui montrer un endroit secret. Souriant à cette nouvelle, l'adolescent la suivit sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils traversait un petit parc, elle l'emmena dans un coin et s'assit dans l'herbe.

- Voilà. C'est beau, ne? C'est Shin qui me l'a montré... J'aime cet endroit.

- C'est ta cachette? Dit-il en regardant les paquets divers entassés dans une petite poubelle.

- Ouais. Enfin, c'est celle de Shin. Et il fait le ménage quand des gens sont venu déranger son petit endroit personnel... Je l'adore. Tu le trouves comment?

- Quoi? Shin? Il est trop mignon, et je crois qu'il t'adore aussi.

- Et l'endroit?

- C'est chouette, c'est tout bien installé...

- Ouais. Tu sais quoi? Et bien, je mourrais ici.

- Ah ouais? Tu décides comme ça?

- Mmmh... Dis, si je disparais, tu me promet de t'occuper de Shin?

- Tu disparaîtras pas.

- Promets quand même.

- Je te le promets.

- Et tu me promets de le protéger.

- Qui?

- Shin.

- Oui.

- Merci...

Ils se turent ensuite, regardant sans vraiment y prêter attention deux petits bébés qui jouaient près d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se leva et ils partirent ensemble vers la maison de Tooru. Ils allèrent immédiatement dans la chambre. Le jeune homme alluma la musique et augmenta le volume afin qu'ils soient tous les deux noyés dans cette brume qui les enveloppait doucement. S'asseyant au bureau, la jeune fille aperçut que le carnet de notes de son ami était ouvert. Lisant les quelques lignes qu'il avait griffonnées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'éloignant de la chaîne, Tooru reporta son regard sur la chanteuse. La voyant qui lisait ses notes, il eut un sursaut et se précipita pour fermer son carnet.

- Je sais. C'est nul. Mais te moques pas de moi, s'il te plaît...

- Mais non, c'est plutôt pas mal pour un début... Tu veux chanter?

- Mmmh...

- Montre-moi.

- Quoi?

- Chante!

- Mais...

- Si jamais j'apprécie ta voix, je te fournis le groupe.

- Mouais...

Sous le regard insistant de son amie, Tooru mêla sa voix à celle du chanteur qui s'élevait des baffles. Au début hésitantes, les notes prirent peu à peu de l'assurance. La jeune fille souriante regardait son ami, satisfaite quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Voilà. T'es contente?

- Ouais... C'était bien. T'as un groupe.

- Ah oui? Lequel?

- Le mien, j'ai décidé de me retirer.

- Quoi!

- Il y a des choses que tu peux pas comprendre. Qu'il ne faut pas que tu comprennes, nous sommes trop différents pour nous comprendre parfaitement.

- Pourquoi t'es si triste ces temps-ci? Si mystérieuse.

- Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de raisons.

- Mmmh...

- Je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais voir demain avec les membres du groupe s'ils sont d'accord pour que tu intègres « dead valley ».

- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui t'arrive, hime?

- Non.

Alors que Tooru restait silencieux, elle se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se dirigea vers la porte, et s'en alla après lui avoir lancé un regard désolé et une dernière demande. Après s'être étalé sur le lit, le jeune homme s'endormit bercé par la musique qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre. Les derniers mots de son amie résonnait dans sa tête.

« Chante pour moi Tooru. Chante pour toujours. Chante plus fort quetout le monde, plus fort que la mort elle-même. Chante. Onegaï»


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Onegaï_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : Kyo in madness (comme d'hab...)_

_Genre : déprime et suicide..._

_Disclaimer : _

_Spoiler : (cf. chibibounga._)

_Déclaration de l'auteur : Quand les barbapapas partent en voyage scolaire ils emmènent des chocolats au caramel._

Chapitre3

Quand il arriva dans la salle de classe, il s'aperçut que Mei n'était pas là. Chose plutôt étrange pour elle qui aimait habituellement arriver en avance. Il s'assit alors au fond de la classe avec son air qui semblait dire: « n'approchez pas ou je vous tue ». La méthode de dissuasion marcha assez bien car personne ne tenta de se rapprocher de lui. Quand ses cours fut terminés, il alla vers le collège afin d'attendre Shin qui finissait peu après lui. L'apercevant seul, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et accouru vers lui après avoir dit au revoir à l'ami qui l'accompagnait. Tooru lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la jeune fille et ils partirent ensemble vers la maison qui était devenu leur QG. Alors que Tooru restait prostré sur son lit, la tête entre les mains Shin sortit sur le balcon où il regardait la ville. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit, et le jeune homme le rejoint dehors.

- Ce sont eux.

- Qui?

- Son frère et les autres. Elle les a appelés.

Sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Tooru soupira.

- Tu aimerais que je te dise ce que je sais, hein?

- Oui, je l'avoue...

- D'accord mais tu ne devras jamais lui en parler.

- Merci.

- Un de ses amis est mort.

- Comment?

- Tabassé à mort par des zokus apparemment. Elle n'aime pas la violence mais elle leur réserve un châtiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle a appelé son frère et sa bande.

- Mmmh...

Tooru en savait assez et Shin se tut. Ensemble, ils regardèrent la nuit qui semblait si calme malgré les horreurs que la ville abritait. Au bout d'un moment, ils rentrèrent et Tooru proposa à Shin de rester dormir chez lui. Celui-ci accepta. Même si tout dans cette chambre leur rappelait la jeune fille, les faisant sans cesse s'inquiéter pour elle, Shin refusait de laisser Tooru seul ici. Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent tous les deux en cours. Quand en arrivant dans la salle de cours, il s'aperçut que son amie n'était pas revenue, il fit demi-tour. En plein cours, il entra dans la salle de Shin. Voyant son air inquiet celui-ci sortit sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, sous les yeux de son professeur choqué. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison de Tooru. Sa mère les vit entrer dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers eux, l'air surprise mais souriante, comme à son habitude.

- Votre jeune amie est passée à la maison. Elle a laissé ça pour toi Tooru. Retourne en cours maintenant.

Hochant la tête, il ressortit après avoir pris le calepin. Quand ils furent sur le perron, le jeune homme le feuilleta à la recherche de l'écriture de son amie. Quand il la trouva, il déchiffra les quelques mots et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il commença alors à courir, suivit par Shin qui avait compris la même chose que lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit parc, Tooru se précipita vers l'endroit que son amie lui avait montré quelques jours auparavant. Repoussant violemment les buissons, la vue brouillée par les larmes, il aperçut un corps qui était tranquillement assis contre le petit mur de pierre. Il s'approcha d'elle et voyant son poignet lacéré, il s'assit contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Les larmes lui ruisselaient le long des joues, et il ne faisait rien pour les retenir. Quand Shin les vit, il sortit rapidement son téléphone portable. De ses mains qui tremblaient nerveusement, il composa un numéro. Quand il raccrocha, son visage était en pleur.

Quand le samu arriva, il était beaucoup trop tard. Shin emmena Tooru chez lui, où il le lava, et le fit se coucher dans le canapé du salon, n'ayant pas le courage de pénétrer dans la chambre. Puis, il sortit acheter quelque chose pour nourrir son ami. Même si le frigo était plein, il avait besoin de s'activer et s'occuper de quelqu'un était la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il parcourait les rayons, attrapant les choses qu'il trouvait jolies, son caddie ne se remplissait que très lentement mais il se sentait actif. Il prit en passant des réserves de mouchoirs. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Les gens qui le croisaient devaient se poser des questions, mais il n'arriver pas à endiguer ce flot de tristesse. Il ne se sentait pas énervé, désespéré, simplement d'une tristesse insondable. Il passa à la caisse et réussi à sourire sous le regard anxieux de la jeune femme qui faisait passer ses achats. Son sac à la main, il passa la porte de la maison et alla déposer toutes les marchandises dans la cuisine. Quand il revint au salon, il vit sur la table le carnet de notes grand ouvert sur la petite table et le canapé vide. Il courut vers la chambre puis il referma violemment la porte en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant et son cœur rata un battement. Tout en essayant de reprendre son calme, il sortit son portable et téléphona. Il s'approcha de son ami, et le releva doucement. Il éteignit l'eau presque brûlante de la douche et alla chercher des bandages afin d'empêcher le sang de couler. Quand il revint près de son ami il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes, tentant de se calmer par la même occasion.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yami... Ta mère arrive...

- Tout va bien Shin. Je vais juste la rejoindre, j'ai plein de choses à lui dire et je peux pas la laisser toute seule là-haut. Tu as un message pour elle?

Une gifle d'une violence inouïe vola. Le jeune homme porta sa main au poignet ensanglanté contre sa joue qui était devenue rouge. Il regardait son ami sans comprendre.

- Et moi? Tu me laisse tout seul! Tu t'en fous de moi! Shin hurlait malgré les larmes qui lui restaient coincée dans le fond de la gorge. Tu crois pas que j'ai autant de peine que toi? Mais moi au moins, je respecte ses choix! Elle t'en voudra si jamais elle apprend que tu as tenté de te suicider! Tu ne comprends donc rien? Elle veut que tu prennes ça relève! Elle n'a pas compris que tu étais trop baka pour ça! Je te tuerais de mes propres mains après ce que tu as fais si je ne savais pas qu'elle compte sur toi! Tu as osé essayer de te suicider! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi!

Tooru se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle force, qu'ils manquèrent de tomber. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, Shin entendit son ami murmurer.

Sumimasen...

_voilà! Maintenant je fais un p'tit épilogue et c'est fini! Ouf!_


	4. épilogue

épilogue

Tooru avait la musique à fond. Perdu dans ses pensées, il rangeait son bureau. Depuis tout cela, il n'avait plus jamais chanté. De nombreuse fois, il en avait eu l'occasion mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pour lui, chanter signifiait reconnaître que Mei était réellement morte. Il retrouva les affaires de cette époque et ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir son vieux carnet de note. Il aperçut alors, en dessous des derniers mot de son amie, et de ceux qu'il avait rajoutés, une autre écriture, énervée mais magnifique. Reconnaissant l'écriture de celui qui l'avait soutenu pendant tous ce temps, il se sentit comme coupable et se mit à pleurer doucement. Sur ses lèvres se formèrent les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur. Involontairement, l'air sur lequel il les murmura était une ancienne berceuse que Shin lui avait murmuré, il y avait longtemps de ça. Il commença par les paroles de Mei. Sa voix pure et posée s'élevait sans peine.

_Faut-il une raison, même au sang qui coule d'une plaie au coeur ? oui ?  
Les Hommes se soulagent-t-ils en blessant ?  
Pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ?  
Au fond de ton coeur tu te fourvois avec des choses que tu ignores...non ?  
Nous comprendrons-nous un jour ? est-ce toi qui ne le veux pas ?  
_

Alors qu'il se rappelait leur première rencontre le vœux de la jeune fille lui revint à l'esprit. Et il enchaîna d'une voix pleine de sentiment sur ses propres paroles, qu'il avait écrite avant de s'ouvrir les veines à son tour.

_C'est ici, le jardin des suicides...Tu t'y plais ?  
Ici, dans ce jardin, tous nos rêves se réaliseront-ils ?  
N'as tu pas, sous tes yeux, de raison de vivre ?  
_

Il songea alors qu'il avait été bête de tenter de se suicider, lui qui avait promis de veiller sur Shin, de vivre pour son amie. Il lut alors les mots de Shin, d'une voix qui se perdait à présent dans ses larmes.

_Sous vos yeux, ce jardin, une boîte profonde pleine du tourbillon de vos mensonges._

Il reprit la chanson du début. À présent, il refusait de s'arrêter. Assis par terre, il chantait pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre autant de temps à ne pas chanter. Puis, se remémorant une nouvelle fois la demande de son amie, il murmura.

- Pour toi, Hime. Je chante pour toi, mais veille sur nous, sur Shin et moi. Je ferais connaître ta chanson. Je te le promets.


End file.
